Diane Dubrosse
Diane Dubrosse is a 15 year old French student living in Paris. After a family trip to Japan, Diane brought home a necklace she bought as a souvenir, only to discover that it was the Rabbit Miraculous and contained the kwami Loona. When Diane wears the necklace and Loona enters it, she can transform into the rabbit-themed superhero, Bunnie. Her partner is another Miraculous user known as Batwing. Physical description Diane is a tall and pretty young girl with shoulder length, wavy black hair and amber eyes. In her civilian form, she wears a light burgundy long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a black vest, green pants and black boots. As Bunnie, Diane wears a full bodysuit with a skirt in white with lilac highlights across her chest and back and on the insides of her arms and legs. She also wears a headband with ribbons and two rabbit ears on her head and a matching mask to conceal her identity. She has her Mochi Mallet folded up and strapped across her back when not in use. Personality In her everyday life, Diane is very passive, shy and soft spoken, much like her friend and fellow artist Nathanaël. Most often, people never seem to notice her because she is so quiet. She is very timid and has very low self-esteem, especially in regards to her art. However, when she becomes Bunnie, Diane is more confident and sure of herself and is not afraid to speak her mind. Why she is able to express herself better as Bunnie greatly puzzles Diane since that level of confidence never seems to carry over when she turns back into Diane. She regularly laments that she is not as confident when she is Bunnie and wishes she could be as outgoing as her alter ego. She is often encouraged and complimented by D'Artagnan Laporte, a blind classmate, though his compliments and flirts often go over her head. Abilities Powers *'Super jump:' As Bunnie, Diane gains a super jump ability, allowing her to leap over tall buildings and across great distances in a single bound. *'Super hearing:' When transformed, Diane possesses super hearing, allowing her to perfectly hear any sounds from a distance as if they were happening right beside her. *'Crescent Cleave:' Bunnie's Mochi Mallet is able to destroy anything in her path by generating a crescent blade. These crescents do not harm living beings but instead can be used to bind enemies. *'Time Stop:' Bunnie's special power is the ability to stop time. Everything around her is frozen, though she is still free to move at an unhindered pace. She can interact with any objects and people while time is stopped, but she can only stop time for up to five minutes or willingly unfreeze time before five minutes is up. How ever many minutes she stops time for is immediately taken off her five minute countdown. If she stops time for two minutes, she'll only have three minutes left before her transformation wears off. While not technically possessing super speed, due to Time Stop's effect of altering everyone's perception of time, it gives the illusion that Bunnie is capable of moving at incredible, inhuman speeds. Loona has warned Diane that she must never stop time for longer than the five minute limit, stating only that something disastrous could happen, a warning that Diane takes seriously as she never keeps time frozen for longer than necessary. *'Unification:' If Diane is wearing more than one Miraculous, she can combine their powers into a single transformation if she so desires. Attempting to fuse too many Miraculouses at once however could potentially destroy her mind. *'Lunar enhancement:' Bunnie's powers and Crescent Cleave ability are greatly enhanced during nighttime in the presence of the moon. *'Enhanced condition, strength, agility, speed and dexterity' Skills *'Artistic intuition:' Diane is highly skilled in painting and drawing and has a keen eye for composition and color theory. *'Enhanced athleticism' Equipment *'Rabbit Miraculous:' The Rabbit Miraculous takes the form of a necklace with a circular, navy blue gem with a white crescent moon. When Loona enters it, the colors become inverted and five full moons appear along the body of the crescent, indicating the countdown of the time remaining on her transformation. *'Mochi Mallet:' Bunnie's signature weapon is the Mochi Mallet, a large red hammer with golden trim resembling a Japanese kine used to pound mochi. The hammer can easily smash through any solid object, granting Bunnie an absurd amount of strength. The Mallet also allows Bunnie to use her Crescent Cleave ability, during which a bright blue crescent forms around the body of the hammer, causing it to resemble a scythe. Like Ladybug's yo-yo and Cat Noir's staff, the Mallet is capable of function as a communication device via the short end and even folding open along the body into a computer interface. *'Sketchbook and drawing tools:' In her civilian form, Diane is always carrying her sketchbook and various drawing utensils. Weaknesses *'Shyness and lack of self-confidence:' Diane's most crippling weakness is her shyness and extreme lack of self-confidence. She is so shy and timid that she rarely speaks and, as a result, people tend not to notice her. This does not seem to be a problem when she becomes Bunnie, however. Background Diane was born and raised in Paris, France and attends the Collège Françoise Dupont in one grade above Marinette and Adrien. At school, Diane always keeps to herself and has no friends, due to her shy and quiet nature making her almost invisible to her schoolmates. During a summer trip to Japan with her parents, Diane perused a night market and purchased a white and navy moon-shaped necklace. When she arrived home and opened the box to try the necklace on, Diane was shocked when a little rabbit sprite emerged from within. At first, Diane believed it to be an advanced tamagotchi, but was shocked to learn that the creature was a kwami spirit named Loona. Loona revealed that the necklace she purchased was a Miraculous and that Diane was to be the new Bunnie. Diane was insistent that she was not superhero material, but Loona convinced her to at least try the powers for one night. Diane reluctantly agreed and felt a rush of freedom and independence she had never experienced before, for once being able to express herself without worrying what other people thought. During this escapade, Diane happened upon Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting another akuma victim and, from a distance, assisted them with her Crescent Cleave. She narrowly avoided them and was able to return to her bedroom unnoticed, agreeing to become Loona's new partner. Trivia *Diane's name is a reference to Diana the Roman goddess of the moon and Roman counterpart to Artemis. *Her surname "Dubrosse" means "of the brush", referencing her talent as an artist. *Diane is heavily based on Yumigami from Okami. Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Miraculous characters Category:Humans Category:A to Z Category:Good